


The Return of Fire

by Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/pseuds/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert
Summary: Since firestorm has left the ship things have been different. Memories can only do so much for a heart that is missing a brother sized piece. Until the Legends do something unexpected for their captain with the help of Ava and the only half of firestorm returns, even just for a short while with a little surprise of his own.Set a week or so after the season 3 finale.





	The Return of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Rinna-girl5 on Tumblr. for the DCTV secret Santa.  
> hope everyone enjoys!!!

Sara had jokingly slapped Jax on the shoulder as a goodbye, she wished they’d had more time for a proper farewell. She wouldn’t personally tell anyone that besides Ava but she’s sure the rest of the team feel the same way. The ship just wasn’t the same without firestorm. Both halves were missed dearly. Time on a timeship is a pain to keep up with, usually, they’d have an idea when it was day or night but after the defeat of mallus and their short trip to Aruba, Time seemed to blend all together. Days could have become weeks for all Sara knew, she played it off to the fact that she’d had too much excitement but that excuse could only last so long, and time was running out.

Ava had been to the waverider a couple times as anachronisms were still, a tiny problem. But time with Ava was about getting to a decent spot in their relationship, not about feelings. Well, not about these particular feelings. Just after sitting on the bed Sara looks to her left to see a framed photo of the two of them, Jax and her with the biggest smiles possible. Jax and Sara had a sibling bond like no other, just as close as her and Laurel, and maybe even more than her and Sin. She liked having a younger brother. Of course, all the legends were family but the bond formed between the two was the closest one she’d formed beside Leonard. The memory that flooded her mind took over before she could blink.

**They were sitting at a booth in a diner in 1950. Discussing the fact that Stein was happy to be here when Jax and Sara were frowned upon. The conversation then got Sara’s panties in a twist but now she could only look back and laugh at the shenanigans her and Firestorm got up too. Both their faces were priceless when she made her comment about how she could kill the professor over several days. The look on Jax’s face, to see his smirk again would be an amazing sight.**

Ava’s voice breaks Sara from her memory, her smile widens when she sees the director of the time bureau standing where a time portal would have just shut off. Ava walks towards the bed to sit next to Sara, letting the other woman use her as a support beam. With Sara’s head laying on her shoulder all Ava could think about was the fact that Sara has not left her quarters on the ship in over a week and Ava had to do something about it. Her girlfriend needed to smile again. What she needed was the Legends help, minus their captain of course. In order to do this, she would have to sneak around her girlfriend to formulate a plan with the rest of the legends. Starting now.

********

As Ava composed a plan that would get her out of Sara’s room long enough to talk to the legends, she thought about how lucky Sara was to have all this love, to have a family. Taking in the fact she was a clone was hard, that she never had parents, that all that love was fake. But now with Sara, and finding out how unique she was, she finally starting to know that love, and how it is to feel special, for once.

Once out of the room she had to find the legends, usually, Dr Heywood was in the library, so that was where Ava was heading first. The library was a bust, the bridge a bust, hopefully, someone is hungry enough to be in the galley. As Ava walks in she sees that not only is she correct but all the legends are habitating here. The four of them look a little shocked as Ava walks straight towards them, a woman on a mission.

“There’s a problem” Ava states rather sternly, Nate starts to argue back about Gideon constantly monitoring the timeline, but the director abruptly cuts him off “The timelines fine, it’s Sara. We need to help her” the team all look guilty for the fact they hadn’t done anything to help their captain. They’ve all seen the state she’s in but the four of them had not known what to do to get Sara out of her slump. They all just turned their shoulders thinking their friend just needed time.

“Sara’s the captain, she feels the need to put on a mask to hide her feelings to get things done. But losing 4 members of her team has been hard on her. One will never come back, one is off to uphold her destiny, one needs to find his way, but one has two families, and you all are part of one of those families. I think it might be time for Jefferson to come aboard the waverider, just for a day.” Her speel took them all off guard, they’ve never seen the director so passionate about anything thing before. Besides her work. Ava straightens her suit, with a nod she turns to leave thinking the crew will call her out on taking charge of the situation when one voice, out of them all calls her back

“What do we do boss lady?” the voice of Mick Rory surprises her, but before too long she’s smiling and facing the lot. Organising this surprise took way longer than any of them expected, even though it’s the Legends Ava was working with after all and they’re methods were always a little unorthodox. Multiple days had passed since they first started this surprise and their plan was finally set in motion and Sara didn’t expect a thing. In order to get Jax aboard, there would need to be some kind of emergency that he’d be eager to be here for, which is where Zari comes in. She will send a message to Jax telling him Sara has been severely injured in a fight and Zari needs help fixing the ship from the attack that injured their captain and the others. Ava was sceptical that this would work, surely they could just tell Jax Sara was missing him? But she didn’t want to disrupt their already in motion plan and kill their buzz of having Jax aboard.

********

Sara rolls over to see the array of photo frames, in doing so catching a glimpse of herself with the team in 1776 just before mind washed Rip killed her.

**Talking Jax back from that edge was interchanging hard and easy. Drawing from her past and the innocence of their youngest team member crossing with the stubbornness of Jax himself over what rip did to her. Being truly honest with herself that had probably been one of the scariest moments of her life, once you take a life, guilty or not, it changes you. Once he lowered the gun the rush of relief that filled her chest astounded even herself, not realising how much she really cared for the younger legend. And she realised that she was right, she did it for him, not for Rip. Not only was she being a captain at that moment but she was being his big sister, the family they both needed at that moment. Having sisters is one thing, but having a little brother is another.**

With the warmth of that memory flowing through her, Sara thought she’d wander the waverider to see if anyone was about, feeling it was time for some human interaction other than Ava. Sara sighed pushing the breath out of her lungs as she made her way to the galley, you can only go so long without food. Walking through the Waverider, the halls that she knows like the back of her hand, her home, the familiarness guides her as her mind drifts. The galley doors open and Sara beelines for the fabricator, her stomach’s growl bouncing off the walls. Before she reaches her destination she catches sight of a bowl of grapes sitting on the island and before she knows it a memory rushes forward.

**Jax leaving is going to be hard, having her little brother leave the ship straight after Stein’s death. But she couldn’t let him leave without all the team saying goodbye, so she organised a Christmas goodbye party. He originally didn’t want it but he’d learn to love it eventually. His speech, although she didn’t show it, made her emotional. Even though he offended the entire team, to begin with, he dug himself out of his grave with the ending. When Grey first dragged me aboard this ship I thought it was the last place I wanted to be, I mean you all were a bunch of screw-ups, washed up b list superheroes, and washed up bank robbers, no offence. The thing is when you get a bunch of broken pieces and put them all together the right way they make something new and suddenly they don’t feel so broken anymore and I’m pretty sure that’s what a family is. So, ah, I don’t know what happens next but I know I’ll always have a family here, with you guys. Sara replied stating the fact he was right and calling him a little brother, cementing the relationship all the Legends already knew was there.**

Although the memory is crushing, the fact that it’s so beautiful lifts her spirits slightly. The peace Sara was not expecting broke as Zari burst into the Galley panting.

“What are you doing here??” her out of breath voice squeaks out in shock. “The one time we think to come and get you out of your room, you’ve beaten us to it!” Sara rolls her eyes at her delinquent friend while continuing to eat her french toast as though a winded computer hacker hadn’t just stumbled into the galley accusingly. While her friend struggles to get air in and out of her lunges Sara finishes and washes her dishes and asks a question

“Did you not just ask Gideon?” Sara’s tone is very point blank. Zari gives her Captain a quizzical expression like she was meant to know the answer already, “you were meant to be in your room! Like you have been all week” Sara shakes her head knowing she was right

“Still, after that why did you just not ask Gideon?” The blonde states as she watches the realisation appear on her friends still out of breath face.

********

Ava stands in the opposite hall to where the legends will bring Sara onto the Bridge, waiting for the exact time Zari told Jax to meet at the field where they originally dropped him off. Ava wanted to be early, but like she’s super early. She has a mental script prepared, going over and over while pacing the floor. She keeps reminding herself that this is for Sara, that a white lie isn’t a bad thing if it’s for the greater good. But Ava’s moral compass is spinning in circles making her dizzy. T minus 30 minutes until their agreed time and Ava can’t take the pressure, she needs to distract herself for quite a long period of time, and to do that she decides that a drink is in order, to make that come true she dawdles to the galley. Walking in she expects it to be empty, but instead, she finds the legend they were trying to surprise and the hacker that has her feeling this way. Zari looks at Ava with a look that could kill and Sara a look so questioning that she looks adorable. Ava shakes her head, clearing the thought from her mind.

“Hey! When did you get here?” Sara’s excitement spikes making Ava’s heart warm up

“Uhhh..” she gives a quick glance to Zari in hope of a rescue “The Bureau needed to hack into something so I came here to ask for Zari’s help.” Sara looks slightly dubious but nods along not saying a word “I just came for a drink, I’ll meet you in your quarters Zari” Ava mumbles just wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible before she breaks and spills the beans to her love. Zari whispers a muffled yeah before turning to Sara again proceeding to convince her to follow her out.

Ava sighs holding the bottle of water in her hand, not the drink she was planning but unexpected circumstances caused a kink in her plan. Sara would think something was up for Ava to be grabbing a drink a lot stronger by herself, so to avoid suspicion she went for water. Checking her time courier she sees that there are 4 minutes to the meet time, so she picks up her pace to make it to the designated area on time. Getting there Ava checks her courier, again, to make sure the coordinates are correct before seeing that she has less than a minute. Previous thoughts vanished from her mind as nerves for the plan to go right arise.

She opens the portal to see Jax standing there, a duffle bag on his shoulder and a toddler on his hand. Ava, confused, asks one of the dumbest questions a Time Bureau agent would ask

“When are you from?” Jax just laughs and walks through the portal with the little girl following, whose eyes are wider than if she had seen a pony.

“I thought you would know since you guys invited me” Ava still in shock shuts the portal before looking between the former member and the little girl. “Oh, 2024. And this is my daughter. Martina.” upon hearing her name the tiny human looks up at her father with the biggest smile before going back to looking at the ship in awe. Ava less confused looks at the child without any idea of how to interact with it, so she looks at Jax with a wide smile

“thank you so much for coming” without batting an eyelash Jax replies with

“So where are the rest of my ‘we screw things up for the better’ team” Ava chuckles before pointing in the direction of the Bridge” he nods, bending down he looks at Martina. “I have to go talk to some friends, will you be okay with Ava” before Ava even has a clue of what’s going on the father and daughter just agreed that Ava, the clone, will look after this tiny human.

“I-I, don’t think that’s the best idea” she states looking up at the receding figure of the old legend as he walked towards the Bridge. He turns, walking backwards to face Ava

“And p.s, I know Sara’s fine. Zari wasn’t very subtle” Ava lets of a breath she didn’t know she was holding before bending down to try and talk to Jax’s daughter.

********

Sara’s sitting in the office with the other legends surrounding her kinda annoyed at how skittish they all are and how uninformative they’re being. She starts to open her mouth, to get to the bottom of what is making her team so, weird, and that’s saying something considering they’re the legends after all. When Jax turns the corner and walks up the steps. She’s sure her jaw is touching the floor and she doesn’t look like an assassin but she doesn’t care, Jax is here, in the flesh and blood. Before she realises what she’s doing she running towards her younger brother and wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing him back a few steps as he catches her encircling her body with his arms.

“What are you doing here?” She questions quite abruptly, only loving this surprise since it’s Jax.

“You’re team knew that you needed a friend. One that wasn’t aboard the ship” Sara smiled and hugged him harder. Her attention was swept away when a little toddler came running in with a Devilish Ava calling after her

“Martina!, come back! Please! I’ll get you a cookie. Do you like cookies?” Sara just looked at the scene with fondness at how her girlfriend was trying her hardest to interact with the little girl. Sara didn’t take note of what the girl was doing here or where she was going until she called one little word that made her heart swell.

“Daddy!” And met Jax at the bottom of the stairs wrapping her toddler’s arms around him as he picked her up. Jax sheepishly looks at the team

“I already had plans to look after her today, so I thought I could bring her here" Sara smiles and shakes her head

“Of course she and her mother are always welcome.” Sara realises her mistake almost instantly. “Unless you haven’t told her about time travel then maybe it’s not a good idea” she rambles on still in shock that her little brother is standing in front of her with his daughter. Jax laughs proceeding to tell them that he told her the basics of time travel and about how he was one half of Firestorm, and to his surprise, she actually knew Martin. While he’s talking Sara bobs down to eye level with the little girl smiling and waving, watching her with awe, she can’t believe this tiny human is Jax’s daughter.

When he finished explaining Jax sits down next to his daughter telling her that this is her Aunty Sara and her team who fly around helping people. Once hearing this the little girl’s face immediately brightens which leads her to run over to hug Sara before going to each of the members and wrapping her little arms around their legs in excitement. Eventually making her way over to the still slightly freaked Ava, looking up at her before saying something that vaguely sounds like sorry before running back over to her smiling father.

As time passed Ava became less tense, the team louder and Martina more interactive. During this time Jax admits to the group that he has seriously missed them and wants them to be more involved in Martina’s life especially with her 2nd birthday coming up. They all agree, and Ava still not 100% with the idea of continuing to see this child, says yes for her girlfriend’s sake. The Legends all state they’d love to see them again, so they agree to set up actual dates to see each other and in 3 months and 4 days for Martina’s birthday party. Jax’s speaks up with a melancholy voice

“I should probably get going now”, Zari cuts in before anyone else can say anything

“You know we’re on a time ship right? and can drop you at the exact moment you left"

“I guess I forgot that” Jax laughs, looking down at his sleepy daughter he guiltily looks at Sara, who looks at the little girl and knows that this is farewell for now. Standing at the portal after all the see you soon hugs were given Sara and Jax stand together as Ava stands next to the portal with Martina hugging her leg.

“I think she really likes Ava” Sara states happily, looking over at Jax with a smile. He nods, an amused face as he looks at Ava trying to figure out what she’s doing.

“At least this is good practice for when you guys have kids” Jax replies as he walks to the portal picking up his daughter and saving Ava. Sara is dumbfounded in shock which routes her to her spot, Jax walks back over to give her a hug and whispers in her ear “I approve” flicking his head in Ava’s direction before walking straight through the portal just after picking up his duffle bag. He turns back once to wave and convinces a sleeping toddler to do the same before the portal closes.

Sara looks at Ava before pulling her in for a kiss and whispering thank you over and over again until the director couldn’t take it. Laughing together they head back to the team with memories to keep them going until the next time.

 

The end!!!


End file.
